fiction_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Masderia
Masderia is a country located in the Southeast Asia since 1019 A.D., it has multiple indepences, one in 1669 and one in 1847 Early years Early years: 175-1019 Magisteria was confederated in September 15, 1019 by winning a war by the Unmasderians, The Unmasderians ruled Masderia from 175 to 1019. First Appearence: 1019-1540 On February 29, 1456, it was invaded by Belmark for over 213 Years. Belmarkians: 1542-1845 On March 29, 1669, it's finally independent from the Belmarkians, the first Independence of the country lasted about 176 Years until September 25, 1845, the second invasion Japan invaded Masderia: 1847-1905 On September 25, 1845, it got invaded by Japan for over 2 years On October 31, 1847, it got independent for the second time Masderia was independent for over 176 Years, Japan invaded Masderia in 1845 Masderia is still Independent from their Second Independence in 1847, still independent for 171 Years Modern Masderia: 1905-present It's located in Southern/Southeast Asia The shape of the country is the United States but bigger. Facts * It is the only country with 372 Days in Common Years and 373 Days in Leap Years * It has 2 independences * It is called the leap country because it was ruled on February 29, 1456 and that's why the Masderian calendar has 372 days in common years and 373 days in leap years * It is the most populous country * It has 60 states * It is the only country in Asia that has a timezone like the United States * It has the most wrestling promotions that showcases Hardcore wrestling like, Extreme Championship Wrestling, sometimes World Championship Wrestling, Ruthless Championship Wrestling, Hardcore Championship Wrestling, Riot Federation Wrestling, World Entertainment Wrestling and more. * 90% of the country are right-handed and 10% are left-handed * The entire population are Christians Education The school days are Monday to Thursday. The school time are from 6:40 AM to 11:00 AM, The school time for Afternoon classes are from 11:10 AM to 2:20 PM In High schools, The school time are from 6:45 AM to 11:15 AM, The school time for Afternoon classes are from 11:20 AM to 2:40 PM Schools are off every 1 week for a Semestral Break, 4 weeks for Christmas or Summer break (December to January) Incidents 1567 Ames earthquake The 1567 Ames earthquake was the most destructive earthquake in Masderia, in 11:47 pm, The state of Ames was struck by a 7.6 Magnitude earthquake. 1789 School lockdown The 1789 School lockdown was the most lockdown in Madseria, in 10:00 pm, A 32-year-old man was shot and killed in the parking lot of an elementary school around 9:55pm. 1825 Mount Harrisburg landslide The 1823 Mount Harrisburg landslide was a landslide that almost buried the whole state of Harrisburg. 1965 Mount Halamaya eruption The 1965 Mount Halamaya eruption was the most destructive volcanic eruption that almost wiped out all city of Orthana. 1965 MBS broadcast signal intrusion The 1965 Screenslaver broadcast signal intrusion was a television signal intrusion who causes an interruption on MBC News about a Mount Halamaya eruption. 1994 Harrisburg High School massacre The 1994 Harrisburg High School massacre was a school shooting that occurred on November 9, 1998, at Harrisburg High School in Harrisburg City, Madseria, The attack was by the KDSF (Killing Divine Special Force), The death toll was a whopping 189 students. 1998 Rockton Attacks The 1998 Rockton Attacks took place on December 21, 1998, where six Crimsonites between the ages of 18 and 21 committed a series of perfectly coordinated attacks against the Minecraftian government and on civilians.